A Second Flame 1: First Light
by Panthera Uncia
Summary: In the past the Three have always existed, first as the Ancients that started the Tribe of Rushing Water, then as the cats of ThunderClan. The prophecy did not die with them and the three must come again. But before that can happen, there must be a fire, a fourth, a spark to unite and lead when the light of the prophecy comes again. A new generation has begun.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**A/N: Yes, most of this is the Allegiances to the story I started before this. Unfortunately I did not have the motivation to continue that one. This is completely unrelated to that idea. Please enjoy.**

**Title: The Second Flame # 1: First Light**

**Summary: In the past the Three have always existed, first as the Ancients that started the Tribe of Rushing Water, then as the cats of ThunderClan. The prophecy did not die with them and the three must come again. But before that can happen, there must be a fire, a fourth, a spark to unite and lead when the light of the prophecy comes again. A new generation has begun and the new fire is born.**

**Setting: Takes place in the distant future but the clans still live around the lake.**

**Spoilers for ****The Last Hope****. Also many of the cats that I thought would make good leaders are leaders in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Warriors****.**

_Allegiances_

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Ripplestar-Old gray tabby tom with wavy stripes and yellow eyes.

Deputy: Eagleflight-Gray tom with light blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Smallflower-Small cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice: Streampaw_

Warriors:

Grizzlyfoot-Large brown tom with big white paws and yellow eyes.

Prairieblaze-Pale orange tabby tom with white chest and light green eyes. _Apprentice: Duckpaw_

Speckledpelt-Silver spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Furzepetal-Brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and blue eyes. _Apprentice: Emberpaw_

Ferretnose-Light reddish brown tabby tom with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip and blue eyes.

Toadbounce-Dark gray tabby tom with a white chest and yellow eyes.

Cedarstripe-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes. _Apprentice: Harepaw_

Darkthorn-Dark smoky tabby tom with amber eyes.

Frillflower-White she-cat with an amber stripe down her back and yellow eyes.

Blazetail-Dark red tom with a white tipped tail and blue eyes. _Apprentice: Longpaw_

Briarheart-Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice: Coalpaw_

Melodysong-Light silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Sparkstripe-Gray tabby tom with jagged black stripes and lightning yellow eyes.

Shrewnose-Pale brown tom with long angular muzzle and amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Duckpaw-Light brown speckled she-cat with green eyes.

Emberpaw-Ginger and white splotched she-cat with yellow eyes.

Coalpaw-Black tom with amber eyes.

Longpaw-Long-furred gray tabby tom with dark black stripes and yellow eyes.

Harepaw-Long furred ginger tabby tom with white chest and yellow eyes.

Streampaw-Dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes.

Queens:

Frostfall-White and silver splotched she-cat. Mate: Sparkstripe. _Expecting_

Lilacpetal-Brown spotted tabby she-cat with indigo eyes. Mate: Shrewnose. _Kits: Grasskit, Leafkit, Mountainkit_

Silverfeather-Silver mackerel tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Toadbounce. _Kits: Icekit, Frozenkit_

Kits:

Grasskit-Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Leafkit-Small light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Mountainkit-Large dark brown tom with a lighter brown underbelly and amber eyes.

Icekit-Gray-blue tom with white chest, muzzle, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes.

Frozenkit-Dark tabby tom with icy blue eyes.

Elders:

Elmgaze-Ash-colored tom with cloudy blue eyes.

Mistpelt-Light silvery blue she-cat with sky blue eyes.

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Stripestar-Dark silver tom with black stripe down his back and amber eyes.

Deputy: Duskfur-Dusty brown tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Webwhisker-Blue-gray tom with white paws and bright yellow eyes. _Apprentice: Sleetpaw_

Warriors:

Acaciaflower-Pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Apprentice: Rufflepaw_

Beechtail-Black tom with white tipped tail and yellow eyes.

Fawnspots-Light caramel brown she-cat with white speckles and light blue eyes.

Honeyblaze-Golden tabby she-cat with white chest and blue eyes.

Spiderwhisker-Jet black tom with green eyes.

Venomeye-Black and white splotched she-cat with one amber eye(left) and one blue eye (right). _Apprentice: Sablepaw_

Tornfur-Gray tom with ragged, spiky fur and bright yellow eyes.

Ebonystripe-Very dark gray tabby tom with jet black stripes and blue eyes.

Twistedtooth-Dark brown tabby tom with crooked jaw, long snaggleteeth and amber eyes.

Tawnyleaf-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Spicetail-Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with ginger tail that's white-tipped and green eyes.

Ryenose-Dark gray tom with a white chest and yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Sleetpaw-Gray tabby tom with a white chest, black stripes, and blue eyes.

Rufflepaw-Gray tabby tom with long fluffy fur, a white chest, and yellow eyes.

Sablepaw-Black she-cat with white speckled chest and deep blue eyes.

Queens:

Seednose-Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Beechtail. _Kits: Sweetkit, Goldenkit, Sandkit_

Mallowfern-Pretty brown tabby she-cat with white paws and light green eyes. Mate: Ryenose. _Kits: Swiftkit, Sparrowkit, Sootkit_

Kits:

Sweetkit-Light brown tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail and blue eyes.

Goldenkit-Light ginger tabby she-cat with white chest and blue eyes.

Sandkit-Light ginger tabby she-cat with white chest and green eyes.

Swiftkit-Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Sparrowkit-Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Sootkit-Small gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Elders:

Fevernose-Old gray tom with yellow eyes.

Screetail-Brown tabby tom with white tipped tail and blue eyes.

Fadedpetal-Dark ginger she-cat with white chest and amber eyes.

Oddpelt-Young, chronically ill tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

**RiverClan**

Leader: Swanstar-Beautiful white she-cat with gray tipped ears and paws and amber eyes.

Deputy: Floundertail-Large gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice: Bugpaw_

Medicine Cat: Snowbreeze-Silver she-cat with darker gray speckles and blue eyes.

Warriors:

Stormywind-Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Pearlheart-White she-cat with blue eyes. _Apprentice: Speckpaw_

Tigerbelly-Ginger tabby tom with dark stripes, white paws and yellow eyes. _Apprentice: Snakepaw_

Coppertooth-Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Smallwish-Light gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Scalenose-Ruddy tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Ravenblaze-Sleek black tom with orange eyes. _Apprentice: Wavepaw_

Perchtail-Very dark gray spotted tabby tom with green eyes.

Pikeface-Tall smoky gray tom with muscular build, a broad flat face, and amber eyes.

Stoneshade-Smooth gray blue tom with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Wavepaw-Blue gray tom with amber eyes.

Snakepaw-Light ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Bugpaw-Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Speckpaw-Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens:

Silkfur-Cream tabby she-cat with pretty amber eyes. Mate: Stoneshade. _Kits: Daisykit, Rustkit, Tidekit_

Wisptail-Wire-haired gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. Mate: Scalenose. _Expecting_

Sedgeflower-Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Pikeface. _Expecting_

Rowanleaf-Dark tawny she-cat with bright green eyes. Mate: Perchtail. _Expecting_

Kits:

Daisykit-Cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Rustkit-Red tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Tidekit-Light silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Elders:

Yarrowpelt-Gray tom with yellow eyes. Former Medicine Cat.

Gemheart-Old tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**WindClan**

Leader: Quickstar-Gray tabby tom with white chest and paws, and yellow eyes.

Deputy: Patchtail-Black and white splotched tom with bright yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Heatherpelt-Lavender tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. _Apprentice: Cloudypaw_

Warriors:

Scorchstripe-Dark ginger tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes. _Apprentice: Firpaw_

Reedrush-Lean silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Tallwing-Gray she-cat with darker and lighter gray speckles and amber eyes. _Apprentice: Gracklepaw_

Moleclaw-Black tom with long white claws and green eyes.

Hazepool-Gray blue she-cat with light blue eyes. _Apprentice: Kinkpaw_

Icetooth-Black tom with long upper fangs and green eyes.

Barktail-Brown tabby tom with black ringed tail and amber eyes.

Brightfield-White and silver splotched she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Flowernose-Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Rabbitspots-Dusty brown speckled tom with white chest and paws and amber eyes.

Splashpelt-Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with brilliant white patches and blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Firpaw-Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Gracklepaw-Black tom with white chest and amber eyes.

Kinkpaw-Silver tabby she-cat with white chest, bent tail, and blue eyes.

Cloudypaw-Long furred gray and white splotched tom with blind blue eyes.

Queens:

Sirenwing-Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Icetooth. _Expecting_

Turtlespots-Brown she-cat with darker splotches and amber eyes. Mate: Barktail. _Kits: Whisperkit, Petalkit, Mothkit, Mudkit_

Larchflower-Pretty dark brown tabby with white chest and yellow eyes. Mate: Scorchstripe. _Kits: Gingerkit, Hollowkit_

Kits:

Whisperkit-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Petalkit-Brown she-cat with darker splotches and amber eyes.

Mothkit-Brown tabby she-cat with a ringed tail and amber eyes.

Mudkit-Brown tom with darker splotches and green eyes.

Gingerkit-Dark red tabby she-cat with white chest and blue eyes.

Hollowkit-Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes.

Elders:

Archfang-Ginger tabby tom with long top fangs and amber eyes.

**Cats Outside of Clans**

Wasp-Burly golden tabby tom with blue eyes.

Lily-White and gray splotched she-cat with green eyes.

_Prologue_

Light shimmered through the tree tops, casting splotched shadows down in the clearing. A slight wisp of wind tickled the nose of a tabby tom. He stared calmly at the others that had assembled. There was an air of importance hanging tensely above their shoulders.

Next to the gray tabby sat a broad shouldered golden striped tom, his amber eyes glinting with uncertainty. Then on the opposite side was a light gray she-cat with darker ears and green eyes.

The gray tom's ear twitched suddenly, and he let out a low growl.

"This is not your place Hollyleaf, this involves only the Three," he hissed.

A brown tabby entered the clearing flanked by a silver tabby and a jet black she-cat.

"Leafpool!" the light gray she-cat gasped in surprise.

"She deserves to be here just as much as the rest of you. StarClan originally thought she was the Third; however she changed her destiny by disappearing into the tunnels. But you mustn't forget she gave her life for ThunderClan in the great battle," Leafpool meowed sternly.

"And what about you Feathertail?" the gray tabby tom glanced at the other cat suspiciously.

"If I hadn't died saving the Tribe of Rushing Water, you, Lionstar, and Hollyleaf would have been my kits instead of Leafpool's. I care about you as much as your mother does and I was with you throughout your journey in discovering who you are. I am here to tell you that this is a matter that involves all of StarClan, not just the chosen Three. What is to come will affect every cat, dead and living," Feathertail told them gently.

The gray tabby hissed again, his pale blue eyes glaring at the three she-cats who had intruded on their conversation.

"Come on Jayfeather, we aren't getting anywhere being told off by them. This is very important and we must discuss it, even if every cat in StarClan is to hear," the golden tabby urged.

"Lionstar, you know this isn't for every cat's ears!" Jayfeather spat.

"And not every cat will be there," Leafpool interrupted, "Only those cats that played a large part in the prophecy last time. Come now, we're wasting starlight."

The gray she-cat and Lionstar rose to their paws, as did Jayfeather though he grumbled under his breath. The Three followed the others into a different clearing. There sat many cats, more than Jayfeather had expected. In the midst he noticed Bramblestar and Squirrelstar; the two cats who had acted as his parents until he and his littermates had discovered the truth. Crowstar was there; Jayfeather's real father who had eventually become leader of his clan. Then there was Bluestar, Yellowfang, Lionheart, and Whitestorm, brave warriors filled with wisdom who had watched over the Three from the beginning. Flametail was there, a medicine cat who had drowned and Jayfeather had failed to save him. Jayfeather caught sight of Rock's pale skin and bulbous eyes. Ivypool's silver and white pelt was visible, and so was Cinderheart's distinct fluffy gray fur.

Jayfeather's eyes narrowed. Was it really smart to discuss this matter with all these cats? Even so, where was the most important cat, the Fourth cat in the prophecy: Firestar?

He turned to Leafpool, "Shouldn't Firestar be here as well?"

Leafpool's eyes glazed with worry and she stepped closer to Jayfeather. Her muzzle was a whisker away from his as she whispered, "Firestar must never know of this. What is coming would tear him to pieces. This prophecy must remain a secret or the existence of all our clans will be put in jeopardy."

"Then why are we involving all of these other cats. This is for the Three to deal with," Jayfeather growled in a low voice.

"A brave cat can conquer anything, a foolish cat will ignore the help of others," Leafpool shot back.

Jayfeather's tail twitched irritably, but he didn't argue. He trotted after Lionstar and Dovewing, the gray she-cat who had been with him before. The cats in the clearing began to surge forward to speak with Jayfeather and his brother and Dovewing. Jayfeather began to feel a sickening warmth crawl through his pelt as if he was being smothered by walls of dirt and stone. It reminded him of the tunnels back in his clan's territory. He would have died down there with his littermates if the ancient cat Fallen Leaves hadn't guided him out. The cats pressed in closer, asking questions and crying out in fear and distress. Jayfeather could not drown out the noise. Then suddenly he was above the stone quarry, watching as his clan mates fought for their lives against the warriors of the Dark Forest. The stench of blood swamped his senses and all he could hear was the fierce, desperate terror of the forest clans.

Jayfeather blinked and he was staring into the amber eyes of Bramblestar. The former leader of ThunderClan looked worried.

"Jayfeather, what are we going to do?" he asked. More cats crowded in beside him, begging for answers. What had become of StarClan? They were acting like frightened kits!

"Stop!" the yowl came from Crowstar, his icy eyes gleaming with interest, "Back off. Let them speak."

Dovewing dipped her head in thanks to the black tom. Clearly she had been feeling as uncomfortable as Jayfeather.

The cats took a few steps back and sat down again, listening intently.

"As you all know, StarClan has received a new prophecy," Jayfeather began, "It seems to be tied directly to Firestar's prophecy. But Firestar has passed on just as the rest of us. We don't understand how this prophecy can be completed by him. There is no possible way for Firestar to fulfill a prophecy now and it was not meant for him anyways. But I discovered something in my time as a medicine cat. I had a special connection with the ancient cats who built the Tribe of Rushing Water. When I walked with them I was a cat named Jay's Wing, and I met two other cats: Dove's Wing and Lion's Roar. They were the Three back then. The prophecy has always existed and so there's reason to believe that it still does. The Three will come again and walk the Earth…but first there must be a Fourth.

"Firestar was the Fourth in his time. Many seasons have passed since we have walked below. The past is about to repeat itself. _There will come a new fire, rekindled from the warm ashes…that will have the power to free the stars._ A new generation has begun. Fire must save the clans again. However, if this cat fails, the clans will fall and all of StarClan will crumble."

"We should send them a sign," Feathertail spoke up, "Spottedleaf received a sign before Firestar joined the clan."

"Should I send a message to Ripplestar?" Squirrelstar asked.

Yellowfang sprang to her paws, "Are you crazy? That old tom has bees in his brain!"

Crowstar joined in her yowl of disapproval, "Who's to say this cat will be of ThunderClan? This cat could be of any clan! Just because Firestar was a ThunderClan cat doesn't mean that those mange-pelts are the chosen ones. I know there's a cat in WindClan who shows great potential. His name is Scorchstripe, and he could very well be your cat."

Bluestar stepped forward, "He has a point. As much as I hate to admit it, this cat could be from any clan. We can't assume that he's from ThunderClan."

"Great!" Crowstar purred, "I'll alert Quickstar immediately."

Jayfeather yelled out in defiance, "We have no proof if this Scorchstripe is our cat. The cat we are looking for may not even be a clan cat yet. Remember Firestar was a kittypet first."

"Firestar thought he controlled all the clans!" Crowstar retorted, "StarClan, or whomever this prophecy came from, would not make that mistake again!"

Angry screeches split the air as the cats of StarClan argued.

Jayfeather caught a glimpse of Rock's hairless body and ragged claws as he walked through the crows of fighting cats. He stopped at Jayfeather's shoulder and addressed StarClan.

"You must remember how you were divided during the time of the great battle. Fighting now won't get us anywhere. I have good reason to believe that this cat is from ThunderClan. The powers of the Three were handed down from their ancestors. The most recent Three were from ThunderClan and it only makes sense that those we are waiting for will be from ThunderClan," he meowed gruffly.

"How would you know?" Crowstar demanded, "You don't belong here. Besides, we aren't talking about the Three; we're talking about who will be the fire."

"'Kin of your kin'. Don't you remember? The Three were the kin of the Fourth. If the Three are born from ThunderClan the Fourth must be as well," Hollyleaf countered.

Crowstar lashed his tail and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Should I alert Ripplestar?" Squirrelstar asked again.

"No!" Yellowfang yowled in alarm.

"This is business for a Medicine Cat," Leafpool mewed in agreement, "Ripplestar is a noble cat, but he is no longer fit to lead ThunderClan. His head wound almost killed him. Even now he can hear us calling him. If any cat should know, it should be Smallflower. Once Eagleflight becomes leader, Smallflower will tell him."

"I will speak to her," Jayfeather announced, "Lionstar, Dovewing, are you up to it?"

"Of course," Dovewing replied, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Let's go now," Lionstar dipped his head.

They were about to leave the clearing when Jayfeather heard paw steps.

"Wait!"

Hollyleaf caught up and matched her pace with the Three.

"Please let me come with you," she pleaded.

"Why?" Jayfeather inquired, irritation evident in his voice.

"If the Three will eventually come again, perhaps I will too. This could be my chance for redemption," she mewed.

"We aren't walking back down to ThunderClan from StarClan," Jayfeather growled in annoyance.

Hollyleaf looked hurt and dazed, "You're right…sorry."

Dovewing glanced at her with pity, "Let her come. She has done nothing but suffer for the sake of the Clans. She gave her life in the great battle. She should have been part of the Three truly. Even StarClan thought she was."

Lionstar nodded in agreement.

Jayfeather flicked his tail angrily but didn't object anymore. Hollyleaf didn't say anything else, just followed wordlessly.

"Night is falling on the clans. We should make it just in time," Lionstar commented. Jayfeather could sense his discomfort. Even though he could see in StarClan, he maintained his powers of feeling the thoughts of others.

After padding in silence through the starry forest, Jayfeather called a halt. He pointed an ear at a small shape in the distance. He sat down and curled his tail around his paws letting out a soft meow.

"Smallflower," he called out.

The shape of the cat's ears pricked in surprise, and a cream she-cat stepped out of the mist. Her amber eyes were full of wonder and underlying fear.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Jayfeather, and this is my brother Lionstar, my sister Hollyleaf, and Dovewing," Jayfeather introduced them.

Smallflower's eyes widened at the mention of their names. She had heard of these cats in legends, except for the black she-cat named Hollyleaf.

"You're the Three who saved the clans in the great battle. If you hadn't been there, I certainly wouldn't be here now. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked, concern flooding her gentle voice.

"Yes, we come from StarClan with a prophecy; a powerful message that will affect every one of the clans. Trouble is coming and the past is about to repeat itself. _A new fire is coming, that will have the power to free the stars. _You must heed this prophecy. The fate of even the stars is relying on you and this new cat. Be diligent and watch. A new generation is starting. There has been peace amongst the clans for many moons but beware. Everything as you know it to be is going to change. StarClan can only watch and guide as we have done for all of time. Good luck," Jayfeather finished, feeling the aura of the other cat beginning to fade as the dawn called her to awaken. The last thing he saw was the Medicine Cat's bewildered eyes.

Everything was about to change, history would be repeated, but things could very easily go wrong, and if they did, the prophecy that had lasted an eternity would finally be destroyed.

**End of Prologue. I apologize if anything is a bit confusing. Just keep reading please. Until next chapter, Uncia.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1. We're gonna meet a lot of important characters…or not. Hope you enjoy anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Warriors****.**

_Chapter 1_

_-X-Coalpaw-X-_

Soft fur brushed the tip of Coalpaw's nose, and his muzzle wrinkled in a sneeze. Moss scattered from his nest and he glared up at the cat that had woken him up. His eyes met with his mentor, Briarheart's.

"Get up Coalpaw," she growled, "The dawn patrol is waiting on us, and no respected warrior has to wake up their apprentice this close to his warrior ceremony. Ripplestar will never make you a warrior if you're going to be so lazy."

Coalpaw flicked her tail away with his own and rose to his paws, stretching out his back leisurely. If Briarheart was going to boss him around he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing her words had cut into him like claws. He bided his time, licking his forepaw and drawing it over his ears slowly, stalling. It was pointless to groom himself now that he would be going out into the messy forest, but he wanted to make Briarheart wait for what she had said to him. Irritation gnawed at his belly and his claws itched madly. Briarheart was his mentor but he didn't want to listen to her if she was going to treat him like a newborn kit. He would be the best warrior ever, and it wouldn't be because she had trained him.

He finally decided to go patrol. He left the apprentice's den, his nose in the air, until he noticed who he was patrolling with. His father's amber eyes glowered at him, joined by those of the clan deputy, Eagleflight's. Coalpaw fought the urge to bow his head in shame, but managed to keep his chin up snidely.

As he caught up to them, his father, Darkthorn, cuffed him hard over the ear. Coalpaw's hackles rose, but he proudly maintained his composure, though he sent Darkthorn and Briarheart some poisonous glares.

Eagleflight led them out of the stone quarry and into the forest. Bird song and the chatter of prey echoed through the trees. This Greenleaf had been especially generous to them, filling ThunderClan territory with more than enough to prey to survive on. Now they were headed towards the WindClan border, when suddenly the gray-furred deputy called a halt.

"I can smell WindClan trespassers. Briarheart, come with me. Darkthorn, take your son in the opposite direction. We're going to cut off their escape and question them," Eagleflight ordered.

Darkthorn nodded his head, and Briarheart's muzzle curled up in excitement. Coalpaw felt a small chill of fear roll down his spine at being alone out here with his father. However, it was far too late to turn around. Eagleflight and his mate had disappeared into the undergrowth.

Darkthorn turned to him, his amber eyes smoldering.

"We'll talk after this is all over," he growled lowly, then slunk off.

Coalpaw followed at a safe distance. He didn't want to get in the way of the massive dark tabby. He knew he was already going to get his ears chewed off. He brushed away the mass of boiling anger and alarm that swamped his mind. He could scent the intruders now. WindClan had crossed quite far into ThunderClan territory and they were about to realize what a huge mistake they made.

Darkthorn and Eagleflight were two of the best fighters in ThunderClan. Coalpaw knew how respected both warriors were, and he was glad he had them on his side. Unfortunately, once they settled this border dispute, the two mighty cats would be against him once again.

Coalpaw pressed himself flat to the ground. He could hear the WindClan cats now. They were small enough to be stealthy in the undergrowth, but they still weren't as skilled as a ThunderClan cat in maneuvering in thick brush. Darkthorn had stopped just ahead, crouched down, ready to spring. WindClan had no idea they were there. Coalpaw crept up next to the dark tabby, watching as the lean cats trundled through the unfamiliar territory. One was a large ginger tabby with white paws. This cat was clearly the leader of the others, and he carried two mice by their tails in his jaws. He had stolen ThunderClan prey! Following the tom were three other cats: a black tom with long claws, a gray-blue she-cat, and a light brown tabby that looked like an apprentice.

Across the small clearing where WindClan stood, Coalpaw caught sight of Eagleflight. The tom's light blue eyes glittered. He flicked his ear and stepped out from his cover. Briarheart followed him and Darkthorn led Coalpaw out too. Immediately the WindClan cats spun around.

"What are you doing here?" the blue she-cat asked, her voice shaky. Coalpaw could smell her fear-scent from where he stood opposite of her.

"We could ask you the same question," Briarheart snarled, "You're on ThunderClan territory and you've stolen our prey."

The ginger tom set the mice down and glared back calmly, "These are WindClan's prey. Remember that our territory has some forest too. They crossed the border, but that doesn't mean they belong to you all of a sudden."

"Since when does WindClan hunt mice? Haven't you got enough rabbits?" Darkthorn challenged.

"All the mice don't belong to you," the tabby beside the ginger warrior spat.

Coalpaw felt fury beginning to sift through his fur. This apprentice had no place talking to his father like that, and none of the WindClan cats had told that mange-pelt to hold his tongue. He sized up his enemy and looking for a place to spring. Coalpaw would teach that nuisance to mess with ThunderClan.

None of the other ThunderClan cats had noticed the tension in the black apprentice's shoulders.

Eagleflight spoke, "You know you are not supposed to be here. You must leave now. The mice shall remain here for ThunderClan since you killed them on our land. Briarheart, go and alert Ripplestar at once. Tell him to send cats over near the WindClan border so we can escort these trespassers home. I'm sure Ripplestar will want us to speak with Quickstar as well."

The deputy's gaze was cool and victorious. He eyed the WindClan cats smoothly, daring any of them to speak.

"These mice belong to WindClan," the ginger tom snarled.

"Yet you crossed our borders to get them," Eagleflight shot back, "A good, hard-working warrior like you should know better Scorchstripe. Wouldn't want to spoil your well-respected reputation in WindClan, would you?"

The WindClan apprentice spoke up again, "Didn't you hear what he said? These mice are WindClan's and we're bringing them back to our camp with us…after we've hunted as much ThunderClan prey as we want."

The look in Scorchstripe's eyes only cemented the suspicions Coalpaw had been building. These cats hadn't "accidentally" strayed across the border to catch a mouse that belonged to WindClan. They walked right over the scent markers on purpose, their sole intention to hunt ThunderClan prey. The ginger tabby looked as though he had been caught. This made Coalpaw all the more certain that he was right. WindClan were just filthy thieves.

Coalpaw's eyes were fixed on the apprentice. He barely heard Eagleflight's next words. He was already in the air, launching himself at the WindClan apprentice who had revealed the other cats' secret. The tabby apprentice was bigger than he had looked, and much faster than Coalpaw. The skinny black tom could feel muscles rippling under his claws as landed on the shoulders of the WindClan cat.

"Get off of my apprentice!" Scorchstripe shrieked, "Firpaw, kick him off!"

Firpaw rolled onto his side and Coalpaw leaped away before he could be crushed. That was the oldest move in the forest. The ThunderClan tom ran forward, pinning Firpaw down by his shoulders, and clawing at him furiously with his hind legs. Then Firpaw gave a mighty shove with his back paws, sending Coalpaw flying away head over tail. The black apprentice landed, his spine colliding with a tree trunk. The breath escaped his lungs, and suddenly Firpaw's eyes were glaring furiously into his own.

Coalpaw struggled beneath the WindClan apprentice, dizziness making him slow and clumsy. Firpaw was about to strike him a hard blow to the face when the weight from his body was lifted off of Coalpaw. A ginger and white she-cat stood over the WindClan apprentice.

"Leave my brother alone," spat the she-cat.

Coalpaw shook himself and looked around. Briarheart had brought more cats; even Ripplestar himself had come along. Behind the tabby she-cat stood Grizzlyfoot and Furzepetal. Eagleflight looked really angry, and Darkthorn looked enraged. The traitors hadn't even helped Coalpaw, they had just stood there watching. Then the black apprentice remembered the way his sister, Emberpaw, had flung the WindClan apprentice away from him. She had saved him. New fury fluttered in him. Did she think he couldn't fight his own battles? Well she must be sorely mistaken. There was no way he was going to thank her for embarrassing him. He was going to be the best warrior in the forest, and he should be saving her life instead of the other way around.

Coalpaw got to his paws, his legs quivering. He was beginning to feel the swollen scrape on his shoulder where he had hit the tree and the gouge on his underbelly near his left hind leg. Blood was seeping from his stomach wound but it had almost stopped by the time he had gotten to his paws.

He realized that his clan mates were waiting on him…again. They had surrounded the WindClan cats and were waiting for him to take the back right flank of their escort. He gave his sore shoulder a quick lick and got into place.

Ripplestar turned around, facing all the cats.

"We are coming with you to your camp. There are things Quickstar must hear," he growled before turning around and leading the way.

It didn't take long to reach the ThunderClan border. All the cats crossed the stream at a shallow point and continued on the other side. Coalpaw noticed Scorchstripe whispering fiercely to the black tom, who hadn't yet spoken a word. Coalpaw knew this cat was called Moleclaw from hearing about his legendary claws at Gatherings. He was said to have sliced the ear of a brutish dog clean off, making the mutt flee back to its Two-legs. Coalpaw glanced at the black WindClan warrior's paws. He noted the sharp white talons that curled out even though the tom's claws were sheathed.

Coalpaw snapped out of his daze, and turned to meet the mutinous, scornful eyes of Firpaw. It looked like the arrogant piece of fox dung was asking for another fight. Coalpaw stifled a snarl of rage and resorted to glaring back venomously.

It didn't take horribly long for Ripplestar to lead his patrol to the WindClan camp. It was no more than a dip in the hillside and an abandoned badger set.

A sleek gray tom with a white chest bounded over, his yellow eyes narrowed in surprise and stern disapproval. He stopped in front of Ripplestar.

"What can I help you with Ripplestar?" the gray tom inquired, though he seemed to already know.

"My clan discovered this misfit bunch of yours across ThunderClan borders, stealing our prey," Ripplestar bellowed.

"The prey belonged to WindClan," Scorchstripe interrupted, "But as I'm sure you know, mice don't know the borders. You can't expect us to just sit on our border and alert the next ThunderClan patrol that two WindClan mice have crossed the border and are waiting to be caught."

Quickstar looked at his warrior and turned back to Ripplestar, his eyes in slits, "He's right you know. I'm sorry my warriors crossed the boundaries, but the prey belongs to WindClan. Well caught warriors."

"That doesn't suppress the fact that your warriors crossed our borders purposefully. That's against the Warrior Code. Surely you should punish them," Eagleflight prompted.

"The only cats that will be punished are the cats now trespassing on _our_ territory," Quickstar hissed back, "If you don't leave immediately we'll show you what it's really like to be WindClan prey. Scorchstripe, are any of you hurt?"

"We didn't actually fight," the ginger tabby responded, "Except that skinny black apprentice sprang on Firpaw. My apprentice really showed him how a true warrior fights. That excuse for an apprentice only left a few scratches."

Coalpaw bristled at Scorchstripe's snide remark, "I'll fight every one of you mange-pelts even if I die doing so!"

Scorchstripe turned to him, grinning, "Better start practicing termite, you wouldn't last long now, not when your sister had to save you."

Before Coalpaw could say anything else, Darkthorn strode over to him nonchalantly and silenced him with his tail. Coalpaw bit down hard, but Darkthorn stood there stoically, no emotion or pain in his eyes. Coalpaw admired that. His father was fearless and strong. Someday, Coalpaw vowed, he would be even better.

Quickstar stared at the patrol coolly, "Scorchstripe, escort these misunderstanding cats back to their own territory. Leave Firpaw and Hazepool. Moleclaw, you can go along, make sure these intruders don't take anything that isn't theirs."

"Yes of course Quickstar," Scorchstripe dipped his head and led the ThunderClan cats back towards their territory.

Coalpaw noticed the imposing ginger tom keeping stride with him. Feeling panicky, the lanky apprentice picked up the pace, but again the WindClan tom matched it. Then something happened that Coalpaw would never have expected. Scorchstripe leaned down and whispered to him.

"Puny apprentice, you clearly need my help. Meet me on the border tomorrow night at moon high. There are many things that I can teach you."

Coalpaw was too appalled to reply. He wasn't quite sure he understood what had just happened. A WindClan warrior was going to train him. That just didn't seem right. He had Briarheart as his mentor. _But just this morning I told myself I would be a better warrior without her training. Maybe getting even more training from this cat will guarantee my place as the best warrior in the forest._

Coalpaw mulled over the invitation all the way to the border. When the cats reached the stream, Scorchstripe whispered to him again, "Meet me if you wish to be trained by StarClan's chosen…a cat with more power than our warrior ancestors."

Coalpaw gasped in surprise; and suddenly he had made up his mind. He was definitely going to meet up with Scorchstripe. A cat paw-picked by StarClan was sure to help him become the best warrior ever.

Coalpaw waved his tail in farewell and followed his clan mates back to the stone hollow. Darkthorn looked ready to claw his ears off. However, he had Coalpaw sit by the entrance of the camp and wait. The black apprentice watched as his father went and spoke with Frillflower, his mother. She looked upset as well, but not nearly as angry as Darkthorn. Then the big dark tabby turned and headed back towards his son. He was cut off by Eagleflight, who said something softly into his ear. Darkthorn objected but Eagleflight silenced him and laid his tail on the tabby tom's shoulder.

Coalpaw didn't care to listen in, but was surprised when Eagleflight approached him instead of his father.

"You aren't too tired or hurt to go for a walk are you?" the clan deputy asked.

Coalpaw gulped and shook his head.

"You don't want to go?" Eagleflight asked.

"No! I mean, yes I do want to go. No, I'm not too tired. You…"

"I what?" Eagleflight spoke softly, his voice challenging.

"Misunderstood."

Eagleflight nodded his broad gray head, "Yes, every cat misunderstands at some point in their life…and I believe you are both misunderstanding and misunderstood right now. That's why I'd like to go for a walk with you."

Coalpaw dipped his head and Eagleflight led him out of the hollow, towards the lake shore. The apprentice followed, his tail and head drooping in shame. He had caused a lot of trouble today, though he didn't want to admit it. He had just wanted everyone to start treating him like a warrior instead of a kit. He could hunt and fight whenever he wanted!

Suddenly, Eagleflight stopped. They were on the edge of the forest, where the sand of the lakeshore started. The big gray tom gestured for him to sit and Coalpaw did so, a bit hesitantly.

"Coalpaw, when you look up at the stars at night, what do you see?" Eagleflight inquired him, his light blue eyes gazing up at the coming darkness.

Coalpaw looked at him strangely. What an odd question to ask an apprentice. What kind of answer was he looking for? Coalpaw searched the deputy's eyes but found no hint as to what Eagleflight wanted him to say.

"I see the dark sky with small specks of light…?" Coalpaw's response was more of a question than an answer.

"If the fight you started with Firpaw today had become a full-out battle, and Emberpaw had been killed in that battle, would you see the stars differently?" Eagleflight persisted.

Coalpaw thought for a moment before replying, "I think they would shine brighter to honor and welcome a hard-working warrior like my sister to their ranks."

"I would think that too," Eagleflight told him, "But Coalpaw, do you think the loss of any cat's life is worth it, just to see the stars shine more brilliantly?"

"No," Coalpaw answered with slight hesitation, "I know the stars are our warrior ancestors, but I wouldn't hope that any cat would join them before they're ready."

"So then, do you think it's worth it to trash the dignity of your mentor, parents, and sister, for _you_ to shine more brightly?" Eagleflight questioned him. The gray tom had turned to look at Coalpaw, his light blue eyes sparkling with some unreadable emotion.

Coalpaw was taken aback. He glanced down at his paws.

"No. I just want to be the best warrior in all the forest. A warrior of that rank shouldn't need to listen to orders, he should be giving them. I want to prove to Briarheart and my family that I don't belong in the nursery anymore!" Coalpaw explained.

"If you want to be treated like a warrior, you must start acting like one. Here's how _you_ are misunderstanding. Being a warrior doesn't mean being lazy and helping out when you feel like it, and it doesn't mean ordering everyone around either. Being a warrior is about honoring your clan mates, just as we honor StarClan. If we didn't honor our ancestors, all the cats that are watching us now would have died in vain. Every life is sacred, and important; even the lives of our prey, which, without them, we would certainly starve. Yes, you are important too, but we cannot let our own importance stand in the way of our duties. Our duties are to the lives around us; they always have been and always will be. Everything has something to offer, even the elders who once fought for us, and the kits who will grow to be strong warriors some day. Everyone is significant in their own special way. How we accomplish our duties is what gives us purpose and recognition. No cat likes a cat with little status who behaves as though he's clan leader. You must work hard; follow the Code, live for your clan mates that will stand next to you in battle, and for the clan mates you have lost and will lose in the future. Doing this will help you reach your goal. There is no doubt in mind that you could very well be the greatest warrior the forest has ever seen some day. You have a bright future ahead of you Coalpaw. Train hard. Look at the stars every night, and pray that they are not shining brightly because a life has been lost, but rather because they are watching you and guiding you on your journey."

Then the deputy left, his pelt disappearing into the shadows of the brush as the sun finally cast its last rays of light for the day. The stars flickered up above, and Coalpaw stared at them, wondering at what Eagleflight had said. Finally he headed back to ThunderClan.

Smallflower, the medicine cat, was waiting just inside the camp entrance for his return. She walked up to him, amber eyes glinting with concentration and responsibility.

"Darkthorn said you were in a border skirmish today. Come to my den and I'll see to your injuries," she ordered gently.

Coalpaw did as he was told. Once he had reached the medicine den, Smallflower picked through his fur, lightly touching the scrapes and bruise on his shoulder. She chewed some leaves and rubbed them into his fur before covering them with a dock leaf to soothe the pain and hold it in place. Then she did the same for the scratches on his underbelly. She had him lie down in a nest in the medicine den and brought him a mouse to eat.

Coalpaw ate the fresh-kill with quick ravenous gulps. He tried to close his eyes but sleep would not come. He observed as Smallflower watched outside the den, staring at something. Coalpaw followed her eyes and found she was gazing at Blazetail, a young dark red tom with a white-tipped tail.

"Why are you watching Blazetail?" Coalpaw asked, curiosity and boredom weighing on him like a large stone on his shoulders.

Smallflower spun around, her eyes wide in shock, "I thought you were asleep," she mewed.

"I can't," Coalpaw told her.

She walked to the back of her stores and grabbed a few small black seeds.

"Here, eat these poppy seeds, they'll ease pain and help you fall asleep," she explained, pushing the seeds closer to him.

"You never answered my question," Coalpaw snorted in irritation.

"StarClan told me something. Of a cat that would shine like fire that would save the clans," she murmured. Coalpaw was surprised she had actually told him. He wondered if she had shared this with Ripplestar.

"You think Blazetail is the right cat?" Coalpaw asked.

"I don't know," Smallflower responded honestly, frustration and longing in her voice, "The only other cat I've told is Eagleflight. I'm sure you've noticed, but Ripplestar is getting old and frail. I'm afraid he will leave us, for good, soon. Eagleflight is a good, sensible cat. He will make a wonderful leader for ThunderClan."

Then Smallflower was staring into his eyes. There was an urgency in her manner, the way she stood and spoke, how her eyes shone intensely, "You mustn't tell any cat what I have told you tonight. Swear by StarClan."

"I swear," Coalpaw stammered quickly.

"Now take the poppy seeds and get some rest. You will still be able to train tomorrow and you'll need all of your strength," she soothed, her soft voice gentle once again.

Coalpaw lapped up the seeds and felt his eyelids drooping. Then he was engulfed in sleep.

**Not a very eventful chapter, but trust me it's very important. Everything that will happen is starting with these events and it's about to get crazy. Hope you liked. Until next chapter, Uncia.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here. Enjoy! Thanks for those who reviewed. I promise, everything will unravel in time…not to mention my summary is awful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Warriors****.**

_Chapter 2_

_X-Emberpaw-X_

The morning sun's first rays began beaming into the apprentice's den. Emberpaw blinked, her eyes heavy with sleep. She was lucky not to have received any wounds yesterday. What had her brother been thinking, attacking a WindClan cat without orders? He could have been seriously hurt, or even killed!

Anger pulsed through her. Coalpaw had endangered not only himself, but her too. A wave of sympathy and understanding pushed her negative thoughts away. WindClan were known for their sharp tongues, Coalpaw had only been defending his clan's pride and dignity. As long as she lived, Emberpaw would never let any cat hurt her clan, especially her brother, even if he was arrogant and lazy at times.

The young ginger and white she-cat stood up in her nest and stretched. It had been cold without her brother's thick fur blocking the wind. She slept closest to the entrance, on the edge, so the senior apprentices could be warmer in the middle. Duckpaw and Harepaw were the oldest. They were littermates and had been training for moons now. Emberpaw had heard some of the younger warriors talking about assessing the other two apprentices. Emberpaw's yellow eyes glittered with ambition. If she kept working hard she would be a warrior soon too.

Finished with her stretching, the splotched apprentice left the apprentice's den, her tail flicking at the slight breeze outside. This Greenleaf was very hot, but it seemed to cool down as it went on. Before any cat knew it, it would be Leaf-fall.

Outside, Emberpaw's mentor, Furzepetal, sat with her tail around her paws. She glanced up and smiled at her apprentice.

"Good morning Emberpaw! I guessed you'd be up early. Your work ethic is quite admirable. Last night I was talking with the senior warriors when Ripplestar walked up and asked to see you. I told him you were asleep, but he instructed me to send you to his den first thing today," the brown tabby instructed.

"Ripplestar wants to speak…with me?" Emberpaw gasped in disbelief.

Furzepetal nodded, "Join a border patrol when you're done. I'll be out hunting with Cedarstripe today."

"Yes Furzepetal," Emberpaw acknowledged before scrambling up to the Ripplestar's den on the Highledge.

"Ripplestar? It's Emberpaw! You wanted to see me?" the apprentice called.

"Enter," came the hoarse response.

Emberpaw shrugged the lichen curtain aside and crouched inside the dark, stony den. She could just barely make out the ragged shape of her leader. He was laying on his side, his breathing coming in small splutters. His gray fur was unkempt and caked with dirt as if he hadn't cleaned himself since he had traveled to WindClan's camp yesterday. His bright golden eyes stared at her from across the den.

"Both Furzepetal and Eagleflight have reported how advanced your training is. In three days time, Duckpaw and Harepaw will be taking their final assessments. I want you to join them. You have proven to every cat in ThunderClan that you are worthy of becoming a warrior early. Many say you are skilled in both hunting and fighting, and also that you have the wise qualities of a leader," Ripplestar informed her.

Emberpaw's jaw was open and slack with surprise. Her leader had just told her she could become a warrior early! This was great news! Then her neck fur bristled.

"What about Coalpaw?" she asked lowly, guessing his answer.

"Coalpaw has fallen far behind on his training," Ripplestar's voice turned into a snarl, "He is an insolent, lazy apprentice, and he will never become a warrior with the attitude he has now. He should at the very least obey orders, instead of purposefully breaking them. He will not have the opportunity to become a warrior until he proves that he is ready for the task!"

Paw steps sounded outside and a familiar gray head ducked into the den to stand beside Emberpaw. Eagleflight dipped his muzzle in greeting.

"Emberpaw, he's right you know. You show more skill than your brother and it's clear that you have the makings of a fine warrior. Coalpaw is headstrong and proud, so much so that it has blinded him from his responsibilities. He will be made a warrior in his own time, but you are being given a wonderful opportunity. ThunderClan needs hard-working cats like you to be warriors. Take the assessment, and if you feel you aren't ready then we will put it off until you feel that you are," Eagleflight told her kindly.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you! Both of you. I'll try my very best," Emberpaw promised.

"Eagleflight, find Grizzlyfoot, Prairieblaze, Blazetail, Duckpaw, and Longpaw. Go on a border patrol and then all of you take Emberpaw to the training hollow. She and Duckpaw will need to practice before they become warriors, and the experience won't hurt Longpaw either," Ripplestar commanded, "You are dismissed."

Eagleflight flicked her side with his tail and led her out of the cramped den. The gray-furred deputy slid easily down the rocks and into the clearing. Emberpaw followed a little slower, watching where she placed her paws so she didn't slip.

Eagleflight sat waiting for her at the bottom, "Go wake Duckpaw and Longpaw, I'll get the warriors."

Emberpaw nodded and dashed off to the apprentice's den. The two apprentices she was looking for were the only ones there. Harepaw must have gone out for training already. The ginger splotched she-cat stepped over to the brown speckled body of Duckpaw, prodding the older apprentice awake with her paw.

"Eagleflight wants you for a patrol. Will you help me wake up Longpaw?" Emberpaw whispered.

Duckpaw got out of her nest and stretched, arching her back. Her green eyes gleamed with amusement as she glanced at Longpaw's sleeping form. The tabby was lying on his back with his paws up in the air. Duckpaw crept forward and poked him hard in the stomach with her paws. He shot out of his nest, his eyes sparked with fear.

Duckpaw licked her paw, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Never expose your underbelly," she chuckled, "Haven't you learned that yet Longpaw?"

He sent her a glare before looking questioningly at Emberpaw.

"We're all on a border patrol," she explained, "Let's go!"

Longpaw and Duckpaw shuffled out after the ginger and white apprentice. She could hear their sleep-laden paw steps behind her, but their breath came in short puffs of excitement. They were looking forward to this as much as she was.

Eagleflight was waiting in the camp clearing with a big brown tom, a pale orange tabby, and a dark scarlet-colored tom. They all looked a bit sleepy.

With a nod of his broad, gray head, Eagleflight motioned for them to leave the camp. As the patrol squeezed through the barrier, the deputy gave them instructions.

"We will be patrolling our border with ShadowClan," he told them.

Blazetail objected, "But we were having troubles with WindClan! Shouldn't we be sending patrols to that border?"

"We will," Eagleflight told him, "But we can't turn our backs on ShadowClan and risk a surprise invasion from their side. We have to keep up patrols on both sides."

Silenced, the red warrior dipped his head. Eagleflight continued, "I want Duckpaw, Emberpaw, and Longpaw to patrol up towards the abandoned Two-leg nest. Blazetail can go with you. The rest of us will head down towards the lake. Let's split up."

Emberpaw and the other apprentices let Blazetail set the pace. He was a young warrior, and at times looked uncertain. It must have been one of the only times he'd ever led a patrol. The ginger tom led them towards the old Thunderpath. He began following the ditch beside the broken, unused gravel.

Longpaw stayed close to Emberpaw, their pelts brushing every once in a while. Duckpaw was on the other side of Longpaw, her eyes wide and frightened. Her pelt never stopped touching the striped tom's. The forest was quiet for a bright Greenleaf morning, and if danger came, there were only the three apprentices and a one warrior. The odds would be against them, especially in a fight.

Longpaw whispered to Emberpaw, "I wish we would hurry up and get there. Everything is too quiet for my liking. I just want this to be over with."

Emberpaw watched Blazetail. If he had heard, he made no sign. She turned to Longpaw and hissed in his ear, "I agree. I want to find out if something is wrong. Maybe ShadowClan crossed the border. Maybe they _are_ planning an invasion."

Duckpaw craned her head forward to stare at both of them.

"What are you talking about?" she asked softly.

"Emberpaw thinks ShadowClan are planning to invade ThunderClan," Longpaw answered.

Duckpaw rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous. I know ShadowClan are fierce, but I don't think they'd attack us without whining about their problems first."

"I think Emberpaw has a point," Longpaw argued, "It's so quiet and we haven't reached the border yet. Something is wrong, certainly."

Duckpaw opened her mouth to object but made do with shooting Emberpaw an unreadable look, before hanging her head in silence.

Emberpaw felt bad suddenly. She wasn't sure why, but Duckpaw had looked kind of angry and hurt. She slowed so Longpaw passed her and walked to Duckpaw's side instead.

"Is something wrong?" she mewed gently enough so that Longpaw wouldn't hear. Duckpaw gave her another look before sighing and whispering back.

"I'll tell you later."

Emberpaw left it at that and continued towards the border with her den mates.

All three apprentices finally caught up with Blazetail. The dark ginger tom stood inches from the border waiting for them. Together all three of them began marking places with their scent. Duckpaw and Emberpaw broke off from the two toms and traveled in the direction of the lake where the rest of the patrol was. Duckpaw balanced on her hind legs and drew her claws down the trunk of a tree, leaving behind ThunderClan scent. Emberpaw copied her on the next tree.

As soon as they were sure they were out of ear-shot of Blazetail and Longpaw, Duckpaw spoke.

"Sorry about earlier Emberpaw. It's just, I really have a crush on Longpaw but every cat knows he's pining after you. I shouldn't be jealous of you…sorry."

Emberpaw stared at her with wide eyes.

"Longpaw likes me?" she asked, unsure whether her friend was kidding.

"You haven't noticed?" Duckpaw snorted in surprise.

"Uh…no, not exactly," Emberpaw shuffled her feet through the soft dirt, her cheeks flushed in shock and embarrassment, "I can't say I can return those feelings. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I honestly had no idea."

"You don't like him?" Duckpaw gasped.

"He's a good friend but I'm looking to be a warrior, not a queen cooped up in the nursery," Emberpaw told her, "If you like him you should tell him how you feel. Maybe he'll drop his crush on me if he knows you really like him instead."

"Maybe," Duckpaw sounded doubtful.

Emberpaw stretched out her back when suddenly a large weight barreled her over. She looked up into the glaring yellow eyes of a ShadowClan warrior.

"What are you doing on our territory?" he hissed.

Duckpaw was at Emberpaw's side in an instant, "Get off of her! You're the one crossing borders fox-heart!"

"You dare challenge me?" the tom growled, "When it was me who handicapped your leader! Insolent apprentice! I'll show you!"

He sprang off of Emberpaw and lunged at Duckpaw. Emberpaw scrambled to her paws, breathing heavily. She recognized this tom from Gatherings. He was called Beechtail, and was said to be one of the most ferocious cats in ShadowClan. His sleek black pelt overwhelmed Duckpaw's small, speckled body. Emberpaw's claws skittered pebbles and dirt as she pushed her way towards the scuffle. Leaping, the ginger and white apprentice was cat hard in the jaw as Beechtail smacked her away. Her head reeled from the blow but it only fed her anger. She leaped again, getting a slippery grip on Beechtail's shoulders. The black tom reared up, lifting Duckpaw with him. He flung Emberpaw's den mate over his back and crashed into the ground with Emberpaw still holding on.

Emberpaw's breath came quick and shallow as she was suffocated and crushed beneath the fierce ShadowClan tom. Then the weight lifted and Longpaw was gazing worriedly at her.

"Are you alright?" he gasped.

"Fine, Duckpaw's hurt badly though! Leave me, I'll be fine!" Emberpaw spluttered. She twisted her head to see Blazetail tussling with Beechtail. Red morphed sickeningly with black as their two pelts whirled like one well-greased machine.

Longpaw was cradling Duckpaw's limp head in his paws, trying to get her to come around. Her soft green eyes stared sightlessly towards the treetops. Emberpaw staggered to her paws and was about to go see if Duckpaw was okay but whirled around at a screech from Blazetail. The teeth of the ShadowClan warrior were buried deep in Blazetail's shoulder and blood welled thick and scarlet around the wound. The ginger tom lashed his tail and tried to get Beechtail to let go, but the black ShadowClan cat only bit deeper. There was nothing any of the apprentices could do.

Blazetail barreled forward, his head hitting the other tom in the chest. They both tumbled over, Beechtail's fangs still embedded in the young ThunderClan warrior's bone. There was a horrible ripping sound and then Beechtail was disappearing into the pine woods in his own territory.

Emberpaw crept forward to her clan mate's limp side. His fur was matted with blood and dirt and his breath came in short, swift gasps. His right front leg hung limply from his shoulder and it was easy to see that the leg was only half attached.

The brush rustled close by and then Darkthorn and Eagleflight were in the clearing with the apprentices. The dark tom and the gray deputy's jaws dropped.

"What has happened here?" Eagleflight gasped out.

Emberpaw's breath came raggedly, "ShadowClan…Beechtail…attack…"

Then the ground rose to meet her and the world turned black.

~X~

"She will be fine, she's just in shock."

The words echoed strangely in Emberpaw's ears. Blinking rapidly, the ginger apprentice's vision came into focus.

Darkthorn's broad, striped head was above her, staring down with a flicker of worry in his amber eyes. Emberpaw tried to sit up. She managed to get to her paws but her head spun dizzily. She looked around, not recognizing where she was at first. The stony walls of the medicine den finally became familiar.

"Where's Duckpaw?" she asked, her mouth slurring the words.

Suddenly Smallflower was there. Emberpaw hadn't seen her there before.

"Lay down dear, you need to rest. Have some thyme and honey; it will soothe your aches and help you relax," the medicine cat's voice was soft and gentle. Then she left to go sit over a ginger lump in the corner of the den.

Emberpaw gulped down the little bit of thyme and lapped at the honey comb. She lay back down and gazed up at her father questioningly.

"What happened?" she asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"There was a ShadowClan cat that crossed the border, but you know that already. You helped drive him off and Blazetail was badly wounded," Darkthorn told her.

"He said he was the one who had crippled our leader. What did he mean?" Emberpaw inquired, recalling what the big black tom-cat had said.

"His name is Beechtail. He is ShadowClan's savage pet. They only keep him because he is their best fighter. Before you were born, ThunderClan suffered through a horrible leaf-bare. We had little food and Greencough was running rampant throughout the camp. WindClan were in just as bad of shape and could not help but ShadowClan, who were all healthy and fed decently, refused to lend us any herbs. We had no choice but to take our remaining healthy warriors and attack. We were dying without those herbs and Stripestar was too stubborn to give us any. We waged battle on ShadowClan and launched an attack on their camp in an attempt to steal some medicine.

"It all went downhill from there. Ripplestar was tussling with Stripestar when Beechtail appeared out of nowhere and grabbed onto Ripplestar's back. Ripplestar fell backwards on top of Beechtail and was kicked away. Luckily, Ripplestar landed it, but he was winded. Beechtail was on him again in seconds. That ShadowClan brute cuffed Ripplestar hard on the back of the neck and curled his claws into our leader's scruff. Then Beechtail dragged a helpless Ripplestar across the clearing and smashed Ripplestar's head on a boulder.

"Ripplestar lost three lives there at the scene of the battle and another in the medicine den during recovery. The rock had almost burst his skull open. Ever since Ripplestar recovered, he was not the same. His temper rose quicker and much more fiercely and he went into lapses of depression where he wouldn't speak to anyone but Smallflower and Eagleflight. There was much talk about him needing to step down from his position from leader but somehow he managed to maintain it.

"Beechtail still gloats about how he defeated our leader. There are also reports of female kits and apprentices disappearing from territories. Some have still not been found, like Volepaw, Shrewnose's sister. There have been many suspicions that Beechtail takes them and tortures them, though there is no evidence or bodies. Either way, he is a blood-thirsty killer, you all were lucky to escape with your lives."

"Will Duckpaw and Blazetail be okay?" Emberpaw asked hesitantly, worried about what the answer might be.

"Duckpaw was knocked unconscious, but she'll be alright. Longpaw hasn't left her side. I'm not sure about Blazetail though. Smallflower is doing all she can, but he might not make it," Darkthorn responded sadly.

"One more question, why were you there? You weren't a part of the patrol, what were you doing with Eagleflight?" Emberpaw continued.

Darkthorn looked at her with surprise and a bit of sadness, "I went to gather any patrols in the forest. I don't know if I should give you this news yet, but it cannot wait. Ripplestar is dead. He died while you were on patrol."

**Oh snap…how did that happen? Find out next time.**

**-Uncia**


End file.
